


Why the legends don't watch tv

by Kisses_h9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After Moonshot, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisses_h9/pseuds/Kisses_h9
Summary: The legends all decide on watching certain things. some may disagree with their choices.





	1. prison break

**Author's Note:**

> So cinderfrost asked if I would do a fic where all the legends watch all 4 seasons prison break with wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell. I have never watched prison break so I didn't no much. Anyway hope you enjoy.

They had finally got Leonard back from the legion. So to celebrate they had all decided on starting a new to series to watch. Of course everyone had there own ideas for what to watch. Eventually that had all decided to watch prison break. And all 4 seasons of it. As soon as Gideon had set up a room for all of them to watch it, stein and rip included, they began the first episode.

They all watched intently as the characters Michael Schofield and Lincoln Burrows began to look extremely familiar. It was Sara to notice first. "Don't you think that Michael looks like you and Lincoln looks like Mick?" Sara questioned Leonard lightly. Leonard turned to her and shrugged. "We don't look anything like them we are, I mean I am more handsome!" Leonard told her before she began giggling quietly. She hoped he was joking because there was quite the resemblance between them.

After about the tenth episode Stein was the next to notice that the two main characters looked close to Leonard and Mick. "Isn't slightly weird that the two main characters in this show look quite like Mr.Snart and Mr.Rory over there?" Stein questioned Rip and Jax who sat right behind him. Jax merely shrugged his shoulders where Rip concentrated a little more than checked out Leonard and Mick before looking at the professor just as fascinated as he was.

Mick didn't seem to notice whereas Amaya did. "Hey that looks a lot like you and Snart on this," she said trying to sound serious. Mick rolled his eyes and then turned to look at her. "Yeah because that's definitely me and Snart there isn't it. I don't see the resemblance at all!" Mick said in defence.

Nate and Ray however didn't notice that the main characters looked like there resident crooks.

Sara had finally confronted Leonard again. "Len I'm like 99% sure that that looks exactly like you and Mick!" Sara pointed out as she jumped out here chair and went to sit next to him. He huffed.  
"Gideon," Leonard shouted to their AI. "Could you pause this a second," he asked everyone looked around questioningly wondering why he had paused the episode. "Gideon who are the actors that play Michael and Lincoln?" He asked frustration in his tone.  
"The actors are a Wentworth Miller and a Dominic Purcell" Gideon said. A picture of the actors came up on the screen. Everyone looked at Leonard and then at Mick. When no one said anything Gideon continued. "These men are from earth 96 and they are doppelgängers for Mr Rory and Mr Snart." Gideon said. The room went silent.  
" Ha I told you it looked like you and you didn't believe me!" A voice rang out. Everyone turned to look at the blonde assassin. "What, I did!" She exclaimed. Len sat back down with a huff. Once they had finished the episode everyone began leaving to go to bed. The last to leave were Sara and Leonard. "You know your cute when your frustrated!" Sara said before leaving for her room. Leonard stopped in his tracks. Sara thought he was cute. A grin spread across his face as he eventually began to walk back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also taking prompts so message me prompts and I will hopefully complete them


	2. resident evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micks decision on watching resident evil doesn't go well with one other team mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been long awaited for. sorry for the long update. more chapters to come soon! hope you all enjoy.

 

They had decided to make a thing of watching different things as a group. Everyone got to choose something different. First Leonard wanted to watch Pinocchio, no one knew why, Jax wanted to watch Harry Potter, after saying Stein would make a great Dumbledore, and Sara wanted to watch Assassins creed, for the obvious reasons, however it wasn’t there turn to pick something to watch it was Mick's. After their run in with the zombies in the American Civil war and Mick getting turned into a zombie, he has been pretty obsessed with anything to do with zombies. "Mick it is now your turn to pick the next thing to watch tonight," Sara said to Mick in the bridge. "What's it going to be?" She asked. 

"Gideon is there any movies about Zombie's?" Mick asked after finishing his beer. 

"Mr. Rory there are several movies with zombies in. I would suggest resident evil. There is 6 chapters to the movies and is based on the Japanese video game." Gideon eventually said making Mick just nod his head.  

"Ah I will have them then Gideon!" Mick requested with an amused look on his face. Sara shook her head, stein was going to have a heart attack when he finds out the movie choice of tonight. 

The Legends started filling in to the room they had begun to use for their entertainment purposes. Once Rip had came into the room they got comfy into their usual seats and began to quietly eat the sweets that Gideon had made for them beforehand. "Gideon could you please play tonight's pick: Resident Evil!" Rip said slightly annoyed at the choice they  Mick had chosen.  

The movie began slowly and everyone was concentrated on the screen in front of them. The zombies soon showed up and Stein wasn't having any of it. "Mr. Rory you know I have an irrational fear of zombies!" Stein said slightly agitated at the movie.  

"Come on, I'm sure there wont be a lot of zombies in the movie!" Mick said trying to sound reasonable. Stein shuck off the comment and tried, hard, to watch the movie. The movie continued with Stein wincing every time a zombie or anything close showed up on the screen. "Come on Grey you need to get over your fear of zombies sometime," Jax said having enough of Stein being terrified and curling into what resembled a ball into Jax's side. Everyone turned to look at the two men, one who was acting like a young boy. With a huff someone began to talk. "professor why are you here if you don’t like zombies?" Snart said.  

"I didn’t know that this movie and all of its other sequels were about such horrifying things!" Stein answered emphasizing the word horrifying. "I think I might just leave I don’t think I can carry on sitting here and watching _this,"_ he continued before standing up and making his way to the door to the room. Stein shivered to himself once he was out the sight of the rest of his teammates. The rest of the team continued to watch the movies without any more interruptions.


End file.
